1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an apparatus for forming an optical pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an optical patterning method using light sources and a mask, light emitted from light sources onto a mask is selectively absorbed by the mask and converted into thermal energy to allow an organic material deposited on the mask to be deposited to predetermined pixels of a substrate.
In order to uniformly maintain a distribution of light incident to the substrate and the mask, the light sources are positioned at predetermined intervals below or above the mask. In order to realize a transfer pattern to a large panel, numerous light sources are installed in a lower end. Also, in order to allow light, which has passed through the light sources, to be incident to the mask without an obstacle, a window allowing light to be transmitted therethrough is installed in a lower end of a vacuum chamber. As a size of the mask increases, a size of the window increases, and in order to maintain a predetermined vacuum state of the vacuum chamber, a thick window is used according to sizes of substrates.
Since numerous light sources are installed to realize a transfer pattern to a large panel, it may be difficult to configure equipment for manufacturing a large display device. Also, as a size of a window increases, the window may be bent due to vacuum in severe cases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.